


4:44

by blacksmasu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blamasu Week 2020, M/M, blamasu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmasu/pseuds/blacksmasu
Summary: Era de madrugada, y Zamasu no podía parar de pensar.
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 4





	4:44

A pesar de ser de madrugada, podía escuchar a algunos pájaros cantar. Zamasu no había logrado pegar un ojo en todo lo que iba de la noche, ni en lo que iba de la semana, ni del mes...

Habían sucedido cosas, del tipo que le dejaban una sensación en el pecho que era imposible de sacar. Ahora solo miraba al techo, pensando en qué fue lo que hizo mal, qué fue lo que salió mal para que tuviese que ocurrir aquel suceso. Zamasu sentía la culpabilidad recorrer su mente en cada momento mas la angustia que no dejaba que descansara aunque fuese un segundo.

Prefirió levantarse e ir a la cocina, solamente para hervir un poco de agua, servir té en una taza y volver de inmediato a la cama. El ambiente, aparte de sentirse solitario, estaba frío.

Mientras bebía un poco del contenido de la taza, cerró los ojos solo para que lindas memorias se le vinieran a la mente. La memoria de él y su compañero, Goku Black, explorando la tierra y encontrando las cosas bellas de esta: las diversas plantas, los animales, el cielo, las nubes... aquella vez que para descansar el saiyan tuvo la idea de llevar a Zamasu al techo de la cabaña sólo para observar las estrellas del despejado cielo, algo que nunca iba a olvidar. Se habían sentado juntos, luego acostado y no se dieron cuenta cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron, Zamasu apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Black mientras él le brindaba dulces caricias en su cabeza. Estaban tan cerca, pero le gustaba sentir el calor de su otro yo, alguien que consideraba algo más que a un compañero.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato al sentirlo cerca. 

ㅡAhh, Blackㅡ suspiró ㅡaquellos momentos no pueden ser olvidados, menos superados. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?ㅡ dijo, mirando a la nada. ㅡNuestro plan era perfecto, los errores nunca fueron permitidos y todo lo que hacíamos era por el bien del universo. ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme solo?

Se volvió a acostar y siguió recordando momentos, y no se dio cuenta cuando su mente comenzó a crear nuevos. Él y Black viviendo tranquilos, sin humanos fastidiosos, sin dioses molestándolos, sin nada que los interrumpiera. Habría sido perfecto para él despertar y ver la cara de su compañero aún dormido, y a la hora de dormir ser a la última persona que vería en el día. Eran la misma persona, se entendían perfectamente por lo que nunca estarían en un desacuerdo enorme, ya que pensaban igual. Verlo a él junto a las flores que tengan un color semejante a su bella transformación, y decirle lo lindo que se veía. Decirle mil veces lo mucho que lo quería, y quedarse junto a él por siempre.

Pensaba en eso y más tristeza sentía. Ya no sabía si lo quería, o si lo odiaba por haberlo dejado en total soledad en una cabaña donde solían estar juntos, donde se sentía su ausencia tanto en las paredes como en el lugar de la cama que él ocupaba durante el tiempo que comenzaron a dormir juntos.

¿En qué habían fallado? Nunca lo iba a entender. Black siempre solía decirle que el plan sería todo un éxito, y que después vivirían juntos por siempre. ¿Era necesario irse de esa forma tan cruel? Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, y deseaba tanto que él viniese a limpiarlas y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero él no estaba, lo había dejado solo, por lo que él tenía que luchar todas las noches contra el recuerdo de haberlo tenido junto a él durante tanto tiempo, acompañándolo durante los momentos donde no tenía absolutamente a nadie.

Volteó a mirar la hora, mientras llegaba el recuerdo de cuando su labios pronunciaron las palabras más fuertes que había escuchado en su vida.

"Te amo."

Se preguntaba si era verdad, junto a las promesas de nunca dejarlo solo.

Si no fuera por él...

Todo su sentir se debía al día donde terminaron todo. su plan había sido todo un éxito y los mortales habían desaparecido, a excepción que aquel mortal que, no supo de dónde, sacó una gran fuerza y fue capaz de sobrepasar a la de Goku Black. Su pelea fue brutal, al punto de que una vida tuvo que irse para que todo saliera bien. 

La sangre corría, y Zamasu no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, pues ya no tenía energía para hacer que Black sanara. Sus ojos de a poco se cerraban y Zamasu suplicaba para que no se fuera nunca de su vida. Su plan había sido completado por lo que no podía estarles pasando.

ㅡZamasuㅡ susurró. ㅡTodo salió bien, ¿te das cuenta de eso? todo está bien ahora. Los mortales ya no están, la paz por fin ha llegado. Por fin... lo hicimos.ㅡ Aquellos hilos de sangre que salían de su boca hacían sentir a Zamasu que su mundo de a poco se iba derrumbando.

ㅡ¿Pero a qué costo?ㅡ Sus lágrimas caían ㅡMírate. No quiero disfrutar de este mundo sin ti. No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes solo, no quiero volver a estar solo. Por favor, resiste.ㅡ Como podía, Zamasu usaba sus poderes curativos para salvarlo, pero su poca energía no lo dejaban hacer su trabajo. ㅡMe prometiste que te ibas a quedar junto a mi, Zamasu, Black, por favor...

Débil, la mano del saiyan se posó en el rostro húmedo de Zamasu debido a sus lágrimas.

ㅡQuiero estar contigo para siempre, porque eres el único que me comprendió por completo. Por favor, perdóname. Y por favor, recuerda lo mucho que te amo.

Se sentía todo un soñador.

Después de recordar el amargo día de su muerte, Zamasu se volvió a levantar y esta vez se dirigió al balcón, llevándose su reloj de mesa para llevar la cuenta de las horas de sueño que había perdido.

No sabía si odiar a Black por haberlo dejado solo en este mundo, odiar a Trunks por haber logrado matarlo, u odiarse a sí mismo por haberse hecho inmortal y no poder morir jamás. Podría haberse muerto junto a Black y, aunque no pudiesen disfrutarlo, su utopía se habría hecho una realidad; con eso para él bastaba. 

Mirando a las estrellas volvía a soñar con él estando en paz por fin. Era lindo soñar, pero a la vez, doloroso. Por suerte, a Trunks logró masacrarlo como pudo por haberle quitado a su alma gemela, pero eso seguía sin llenarlo por completo. Quizás ese era el final de su historia, una que pensó que duraría para siempre. Podría ir donde las esferas del dragón a desear la vida de Black de vuelta, pero las esferas habían sido destruidas, ¿Y que decir del anillo del tiempo? También lo estaba. No podía hacer nada más que llorar y vivir eternamente solo en su mundo de ensueño que no le provocaba absolutamente nada de felicidad si no era junto a su otro yo, a Goku Black.

Miró la hora una vez más. Siendo de madrugada, eran las 4:44.

**Author's Note:**

> 07/10/2020
> 
> Día 3 - Dolor
> 
> Voy de a poco publicando mis historias aquí. Con respecto a esta, la he tenido en mente desde hace mucho y aproveché la week de este año para publicarla.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. ♡
> 
> for blamasuweek 2020 ☆


End file.
